New Surprises
by Smiles180
Summary: The summer before senior year Cammie is traveling to Miami, Florida with her roomates and hoping to have a fun vacation and get away from the spy world. But this proves to be difficult when Liz, Macey, Bex and Cammie run into some not so normal boys, and it doesn't help that they are cute.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher girls or the Blackthorne boys.**

* * *

Cammie POV

I can't believe it, junior year is almost over and next fall I'm a senior. In 1 hour and 16 seconds it'll be summer vacation and I can do as I please. Oh wait I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Cameron Ann Morgan, and I'm a junior at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional young woman but if you're reading this then you already know that it's actually a school for spies. My codename is Chameleon, my parents are Rachel Morgan and Matthew Morgan who went MIA years ago. Also my aunt is Abigail Cameron, and Joe Solomon is my over-protective godfather.

My best friend in the whole world is Rebecca Baxter, but call her Bex unless you want to end up in the hospital for a month. Her codename is Duchess, and she is the best fighter in our grade and probably in the whole school. Her favorite class is P&E, and she can totally kick your ass, so be careful around her.

Then there's Elizabeth Sutton but you can call her Liz, or Lizzie. Her codename is Bookworm, and She's probably the sweetest girl ever. But while Bex and I are destined for CoveOps, she's destined to work behind the computer screen for the R&D track. She's probably the best hacker ever and no one, and I mean no one has ever been able to get past her firewalls.

Finally last but most certainly not least is Macey Mchenry, and yes you read right the senator's daughter is a spy and a very good one too, I might add. Her codename is Peacock. Macey is the fashionista of our group and even though she entered late, she has caught up to the rest of us. She is very good with disguises, and can very deadly with a mascara wand. But I still love her to pieces.

As I'm off thinking this my friends are discussing who knows what. I only catch a few pieces which are... summer…will have so much fun...can't wait till we go. As you can tell I'm seriously distracted and that not a very good quality for a spy. Someone must have noticed me drifting off because in the next 1.03 seconds I hear someone call out to me…

"Cammie, Cammie," no response. "CAMERON ANN MORGAN!" Bex then all but screams.

"What?" I say a bit too harshly.

"Well at least know she was paying attention," Macey says sarcastically.

"We were talking about summer vacation," Liz says, helpfully.

"What about it?" I say. "I'm staying here since I can't go to Nebraska."

This year my grandparents were going on some lame cruise ship with some of their friends, so I couldn't visit them. Plus my mom has to go on a mission with my aunt Abby, and after that's over, she's going on a private cruise with the staff of Gallagher, courtesy of the CIA.

"Exactly, which is my I convinced your mom to let us do something together." Macey states camly.

"Soooooo," I say a bit confused.

"You really weren't paying any attention to us at all were you?" Bex says.

I shake my head with a sheepish grin on my face.

"What Macey means is that the four of us are going to Miami together!" Bex squeals.

"WHAT, no way, are you serious?" I exclaim excitedly.

"duh, of course we are. Why would we be joking" Macey says in a bored tone.

"Um…" is my response.

"Yay! We're all going to Florida together," Liz squeals excitedly.

"Florida watch out cause the Gallagher girls are heading to Miami." Bex says laughing.

 _Florida here we come is 100% right. Watch out Miami because the Gallagher Girls are heading to town._

* * *

 ** _So what did you think? Sould I continue or not. Also please reveiw, and if you have any ideas PM me please._**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 ** _Smiles180_**


	2. Chapter 2

Zach POV

I seriously can't believe it in 2.27 hours I'll be on vacation, and in 2 months, 3 weeks, and 5 days I'll be a senior. Right now I'm at the closing dinner for the year and talking to my friends while you guessed it, wearing my signature smirk. My friends ALWAYS complain about it, which is the main reason why I do it. Oh wait let me introduce myself, I go to Blackthorne Institute for Boys, and am currently a junior. My school looks like a detention facility but it's really a school for assassins and spies. My name is Goode, Zachary Goode, but don't ever call me anything other than Zach, and my codename is smirk, obviously. Oh and I'm on the CoveOps track.

Then there's my roommate Grant Newman, who's an idiot and loves food. He's also the muscle of our group, hence his codename being Muscle. Plus he's an excelllent fighter and also on the CoveOps track. Next up is Jonas Anderson, he's the nerd of the group, is only one on the R&D track, and can crack any firewall you give him. The only ones he can't crack are Bookworm's since he is the best hacker in the world. His codename is Hacker. Finally but certainly not least is Nick Cross he just arrived at Blackthorne sophomore year, but is doing great. He's also the ladies man as he calls himself, since he has the most experience with normal girls. His codename is Style, which is because he thinks he has a lot of style. As you probably guessed Nick is also on the CoveOps track with Grant and I.

Anyways, my roommates and I are just heading back to our room when Jonas drops the bomb on us, not a real one of course.

"I talked to Dr Steve and he said we're all clear to go to Florida."

Now this might sound strange having to be cleared to go on a vacation during sumer break but since we are here to "improve our behaviors and control our anger" It's necessary for us. Plus Blackthorne is also supposed to be like a military school and not give kids lots of time to have fun.

"What?" Grant says like the idiot he is.

"We. are. going. go. Miami. for. summer. Vacation. And. we. are. leaving. tomorrow." Nick says like he's talking to someone who doesn't understand english.

"Oh….." Grant responds.

"Yes, you idiot," is what I reply.

"Yeesh ok, I get it." Grant snaps.

"Anyways we're staying at the Hilton Cabana Beach Resort, in the Junior Suites," Jonas says.

"Are those good rooms?" Nick asks.

"Yes they are the best ones and I hacked the system so we'd have to pay less for them." Jonas replies.

Jonas gets a response off "sweet man", "Oh yeah" and "awesome" from the three of us. Then Nick says something I hadn't thought of…..

"Maybe we'll meet some cute girls there."

"You think," Jonas asks nervously, as he isn't exactly the best ladies man.

"Yeah we probably will," Grant says his confidence back.

As I'm going to bed I can't help but think, _maybe we will meet some cute girls._

* * *

 ** _So what did you think? Was it good? Also I'm sorry tht it's such a short chapter and I'lll try to make them longer if anyone thinks they're too short._**

 ** _Anyways, please review I love seeing what people have to say on the story. Also if the reviews get up to 10 by the end of this week I'll try to update quicker._**

 ** _-Smiles180_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cammie POV**

"CAMMIE wake up, we are leaving in two hours and you still have to finish packing," Bex oh so nicely screams in my ear at 3am in the morning.

"No I don't want to," I say groaning.

"Well if you don't wake up now Macey will finish the rest of your packing," Bex says, trying to pull me out of bed.

The second she finishes her sentence I jump out of bed and run to the closet where Macey is packing and scream to her, "Don't you dare pack anything that I don't approve of."

Now you probably are wondering why I got out of bed so quickly to stop Macey, well that's because she loves packing clothes I absolutly hate and that are a bit too revealing for me. Plus if she packs they'll be nothing I actually like to wear.

"Ok fine, but can't I keep a couple of things?" Macey begs.

"Fine," I say giving in. "But only one suitcase."

Macey then squeals and proceeds to finish off my packing. I then go into the shower and take a short, warm bath. When I come out everyone is already dressed, and ready to go. I quickly put on the outfit Macey had laid out for me, frayed denim shorts and a pale pink top, it was cute and simple, just how I like it.

An hour later, he four four of us start to proceed down to the main hall and head to my mother's office to say our goodbyes, when we get there my friends start chatting with my Aunt Abby about what we're going to do there when my mom pulls me aside to talk. The conversation goes like this, "Cammie when you're out there I need you to make sure you're very careful and always on the lookout for the Circle, they could be anywhere and you are on the top of their list. So make sure you're always with your friends and carrying some sort of weapon, okay."

"Yeah, yeah, okay I'll be careful," I say.

"Also if anything happens, and I mean ANYTHING bad happens you have to call me or Joe, okay," My Mom added seriously.

"Yes, okay," I whine.

"Good, now go to your friends, you don't want to be late," She says.

"And if I'm late, whose fault would it be?" I question scratching my chin.

"Just go," Mom responds.

"Bye," I scream as I run out to the car parked outside. I shove my bags into the trunk of our brand new, bright blue camaro, and climb into the passenger seat.

"Are you ready to go?" Bex screams.

"Yes!" The three of us scream back.

"Then let's go!" Bex yells hitting the gas pedal, and jerking the car forward. "Next stop: The airport!"

Bex then proceeds to drive at the fastest speed she can, and Macey, Liz, and I hold on to our dear lives. Since the drive is about an 1.5 hours long I try to get some sleep. I look back to the back seat and see Macey reapplying her makeup, while Liz is typing furiously on her laptop probably hacking into the hotel to make sure we got the best rooms.

 **Liz POV**

As soon as we get into the car I quickly open up my macbook and hack into the hotel's system and let's just say that they really need to update their security system. I got into their firewalls in less than 10 minutes. Now you're most likely wondering why I'm hacking into the hotel's website, well the answer is simple, I want to make sure the girls and I have the best rooms, that are facing the beach and give us lots of extra space. When I find the room I'm looking for I quickly move us into "their room" and them into "ours." When I'm finished I sit back and admire my work, but then I notice something. That specific room had extra protection around, and more firewalls than the other rooms. _Now that's strange I mumble to myself._

I look into who's staying in those rooms and discover that they put in fakes.(fake identities) I do some research and find out they while they're posing to be a couple of college students on break, when they are actually teenagers the same age as us. Their names were Jonas Anderson, Zachary Goode, Grant Newman, and Nick Cross. The most weird part out of all of this though was that I couldn't find where they went to school. _That's odd I thought._ Oh well I might as well look deeper into it later I thought, shutting down my laptop and falling asleep.

 **Cammie POV**

"Cammie wake up," no response. "CAMMIE, we're here," Macey then screams in my ear.

"What?" I say sleepily, as I look around. "Oh we're at the airport aren't we?"

"Yes," Liz responds.

I quickly gather my things out of the trunk and the four of us rush into the airport and quickly go through security, (even though we have weapons on us) and board our flight with a couple of seconds to spare. An hour later we arrive at the city of Miami, Florida and go out to rent a car and just as my Mom promised there waiting for us was a brand new ferrari.

"Holy shit," Bex said in awe. "This thing looks awesome."

"I call driving," I say rushing inside the driver's seat before anyone else could.

"Fine then I call shotgun," Bex yells.

Macey and Liz then quickly climb inside and then we're off. 30 minutes later we arrive at our hotel, and the valet people take our car to the car garage and the bellhops whisk our luggage away. As we enter we stare in awe, everything is modern and contemporary, and there is tons of sunshine and an epic view of the gorgeous beach.

"Wow," Liz says in awe.

"Wow is right," Bex agrees.

"I've seen better," You can guess who said that.

"I'm going to check in," Liz says.

The rest of us just plop down on one of the couches and start talking about how much fun we'll have this summer.

 **Liz POV**

"Hi, how may I help you?" the concierge lady asks politely.

"We're checking in under Sutten," I respond.

"Ok," She says, typing while on the laptop. "Oh, I found it. You girls are staying in rooms 1223 and 1224, here are your room keys, feel free to come and get new ones if you lose them and enjoy your stay at the Hilton Cabana resort."

"Thanks," I say while walking back to my friends. "Come on guys, we're staying in rooms 1223 and 1224 on the 12th floor. And our rooms even have connecting doors, so we can go to each others rooms all the time." When we get to the 12th floor we split up and go to our own suites Cammie and I are sharing one while Macey and Bex are sharing one. When we entered I couldn't even describe how amazing it was. There was one room with 2 queen size beds and another with a full living area.

I could here Macey from the other room saying, "Wow these roms are great."

Having Macey Mchenry say a hotel room is great is like Bex not winning a sparring match, impossible, so right then and there I figured that these rooms are the best rooms we could've stayed in. And as I went to bed that night my last thought before falling asleep was, _this summer was going to be the best vacation I'd ever had._

* * *

 ** _So what did you think? Did you guys like that? I tried to make the chapter a bit longer so I hope that it's good enough._**

 ** _ALso I had a reviewer ask some questions so I thought i'd try to answer them as best as I could._**

 ** _Question #1 was: Has everyone met before?_**

 ** _The answer is no but the gallagher girls will meet the Blackthorne boys later on in the story_**

 ** _Question #2 was: Where does everybody gt the name "Nick Cross" from?_**

 ** _The answer is fanfiction, one person made that name up and everybody liked it so they started using it in their stories, including me._**

 ** _Anyways, I hope that answered the questions one of the reviewers had, and thank you so much people for reading my story._**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 ** _Smiles180_**


	4. Chapter 4

Zach POV

The alarm clock went off earlier than I would've preferred, but I knew we had a long day ahead of us so I rose out of bed much to my dismay. I grab a t-shirt and shorts and head to the bathroom to freshen up, and when I'm finished I find out that my roommates are up and about.

"Great you're up, now get moving," I say in a demanding tone, I really want to beat all the traffic and get to the airport on time.

"Yeesh, ok," Jonas replies.

"Someone's got their knickers in a twist this morning," Grant mumbles under his breath.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I want to leave before the morning traffic," I say.

"That makes sense," Nick responds.

And with that my roommates are rushing to get into the shower and change. Once we're done getting ready, the four of us finish up any last minute packing that's left, and out of the corner of my eye I laugh when I see Jonas literally sitting on top of his suitcase, which is mostly filled with more tech stuff than clothes, trying to zip it shut.

After all of that is done we run downstairs to the lobby to say goodbye to Dr. Steve, NOT, we're going to him because he had the keys to the car we're taking to the airport, and the keys for our rental car in Miami.

As we are heading to the main hall I see something strange, Joe Solomon is standing there talking to Dr. Steve. Hmm, I wonder what he's doing there? Well I'm sure I'll find out later.

"Well excellent that you boys made it on time, I wasn't sure if Mr. Newman here would make it." Dr Steve says, walking towards us and chuckling.

"Hey," Grant says in an offensive tone. "I did make it on time and why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're usually late," said Nick, amused

Grant's response is just mumbling some curse words under his breath in farsi, and let me tell you that they weren't so pretty.

"Now boys, you're probably wondering why your old CoveOps teacher is here," _You're damn right I am._ "Well it's because I came to tell you that you need to be careful and always be on high alert and carry weapons with you at all times, since you never know if anything bad will happen. Also I want to make sure that you don't get involved with any girls, no matter how cute you think they are, because they are huge distractions for spies, like you." Joe says sternly, eyeing us meaningfully. "Also if anything bad happens, make sure you call either me or Dr. Steve. Okay?" Joe continues on.

"Yes sir," the four of us reply.

"Excellent, now how about you guys leave now," Dr. Steve says. "And have a good time boys,"

"Thanks, Dr. Steve and we will have a great time, I'm sure," Jonas, the goody two shoes replies.

As as those words leave Jonas's mouth we race outside and jump into the car, and speed off towards the airport. About 3.5 hours later we reach the airport and rush through security and are are on time for our flight. The four of us quickly board the plane and settle down. Three hours later the plane lands in Miami Florida, and can I just say that this place is awesome. The car Mr. Solomon rented for us was also very awesome, as it was the newest ferrari and the most amazing shade of blue I'd ever seen. When we got to our hotel the Hilton Cabana, it was amazing and so close to the beach, I mean we could walk from our hotel right onto the beach. This vacation is going to be so much fun is all I'm thinking when we're checking in.

Jonas POV

When we enter the hotel all I can think is WOW, this place is so cool. I turn to look at my friends and see that their reaction is similar, but Zach's face was the best. The look on his face was priceless, and you could tell that he really loved it. Now that I think about it I'm pretty sure Zach doesn't get to go on any vacations because his Mom is a terrorist, the leader of the Circle of the Cavan to be exact, which the the most dangerous group of terrorists in the world. Plus he never met his father and grew up with Mr. Solomon. So Zach has a pretty rough life and this vacation should do him some good, in fact it should do all of us some good.

I snap out of my little thoughts when I hear someone say, "Are you four checking in?" I look up to see a receptionist's face staring at me

"Um, yes and we are checking in Under Anderson," I say.

"Ok, well your room numbers are 1227 and 229, on the 12th floor," She says handing me four room keys. "I hope you enjoy your stay here and feel free to ask me any questions if you have them.

I walk away confused. I could've sworn when I was hacking, our room numbers were 1223 and 1224. Hmm, well maybe I was looking at the wrong rooms, well I'll find out soon enough.

Nick takes one look at my face and asks, "Dude, is everything fine?"

"Yes, anyways, come on we can head up to our rooms now," I reply.

"Really? Well let's go then," Grant says running to the elevator.

The rest of us look at each other all thinking the same thing, "Grant is crazy." Shaking my head I start following Grant and the others follow in pursuit. As soon as we get to our rooms I see two things, one: These aren't our rooms, and two: I was correct. Furious I down the elevator to the concierge desk while crazy thoughts are running through my head like, how did the rooms change? Who took our rooms? ANd my biggest question: How did they hack into the system, when I put up extra firewalls so no one would hack me? I mean whoever took our rooms had to know how to hack. When I reached the lobby I started screaming madly not caring if anyone heard me, after my cover is a rich, spoiled child.

The concierge lady is clearly confused and obviously shocked by my outburst but looks up on her computer again to make sure we are in the correct rooms.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry sir but t-t-this says these are the c-c-correct rooms," The receptionist stutters with fear in her eyes. "Y-You are supposed to be in those rooms according to the computer."

"WHAT!" I say in full rage.

"The. rooms. You. have are. The. ones. You're. staying. In." She says slowly.

"Fine," I say stomping away with one thought in my head, WE HAVE TO GET OUR ROOMS BACK. I stomped my way over to the hotel's laptop and started typing furiously, while hacking into the hotel's systems, I found the rooms we were staying in and was shocked at what I saw, right there in black and white it said that the four of us WERE staying in those rooms. I was even more shocked when I tried to hack into the rooms we were supposed to stay in, I COULDN'T crack the firewalls, they were too hard and there were so many of them. I tried cracking the other rooms and saw that they were much easier and that I could crack them. SO that means that someone hacked the system and stole OUR rooms.

 _That's strange, but I wonder who took our rooms?_

* * *

 **How was that? Did you all like it? I'm sorry if the chapters are too short but I find it easier to write them that way. Please review and tell me what you think. I'd love to hear your opinion on the story.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Smiles180**


	5. Chapter 5

Bex POV

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock playing an annoying tune, and I wanted nothing more than for it to shut up. But I knew that Liz and I had planned to go out for an early morning run. We had asked Cammie and Macey if they wanted to come but they had opted out saying they needed their "beauty sleep." I jumped out of bed and rushed to my closet to put on a white t-shirt, a pair of blue mesh running shorts and put my hair up into a ponytail. When I was finished I came out to see Liz wearing the same thing as me, except she was wearing pink shorts.

"Are you ready to go?" Liz asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Then let's go," Liz responds.

We then start whispering and going down the elevator quietly, being mindful that others are sleeping in the hotel, and didn't want to be disturbed. As soon as we get outside we set off at a quick pace and start running all over the place while talking, obviously. After half an hour we return to the hotel to see a boy who looks around our age screaming at the concierge lady, well I guess some people don't care that others are trying to sleep. I also see three other admittedly cute boys standing near him.

I immediately start walking over to them, while dragging Liz along when I reached the boys, in a confused voice, I asked, "What's going on? Is everything alright? We heard yelling and were wondering what was going on?"

The cutest boy with blue eyes, who resembled as Greek God turned around and said, "Hi I'm Grant, and everything is kind of not alright as of now."

"Why?" I asked sweetly.

"Well, that boy Jonas," He says pointing to the yelling guy, who was typing into the hotels' system computer. "Is trying to get our rooms back because he's upset that the system didn't put us in the right rooms we asked for, and now he's trying to get them back,"

As soon as Grant says this Liz looks up with interest but under her calm face I see worry. _I think I know stole their rooms._

"Well we should get going now, it was nice too meet you and I hope you get your rooms back," I say quickly, while thinking, _you won't be getting those rooms back anytime soon,_ and walking away.

"Wait, before you leave, couldn't you tell us your names," Grant says motioning towards the two of us.

"We will when you tell us the rest of your friends names," I say sweetly.

"Ok, well I'm Grant as you know, this is Nick," He says pointing to the guy right next to him. "And this is Zach," Zach turns around when he hears his name, and let's just say his eyes are like emeralds.

"Hi," Both Nick and Zach say sheepishly.

"Ok, well I'm Bex," I say pointing to myself. "and this is Liz," Liz gives a small wave towards the guys. "Now bye,"

As we walk away I can hear Nick asking Jonas, "Did you get our rooms back?"

"No," Janas replies scowling. "I tried hacking into the rooms but it was weird there were a bunch of firewalls that were too difficult to crack. I couldn't get in, and I'm thinking that someone else put them up not the system because they're way to challenging for the system to put up."

"Wow, that's strange," Nick says.

"Yeah, it is. I mean what firewall other than this one, has Jonas not been able to crack," Zach comments. "In other words whoever took our rooms must be good, very good, if they were able to set up a firewall that Jonas couldn't crack." _Your_ _absolutely_ _right about that._

"So...are we going to get our rooms back?" Grant asks. _NO you're not._

"As of now, NO," Jonas replied frowning. "But we will try to get them back."

"Guys, I hate to say this but wasn't this summer supposed to be fun, can't we just relax for some time and then find out who took our rooms," Nick says.

"Yeah, I agree with Nick, this summer is supposed to be about having fun," Zach adds.

After Liz and I hear that, the looks we gave each other said many things, one saying that we definitely stole their rooms. Two, that they are not normal boys, and three, we need to keep our guard up and be on the lookout for anything suspicious. Four, that we have to tell Cammie and Macey about them. Five, that they are probably spies.

 _But I wonder where they train, if they ARE spies?_

* * *

 ** _I don't know if you got this but the stuff in italics were the thoughts in Bex's head while the conversation with the boys is going on._**

 ** _So, how was that chapter? What did y'all think of how the Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne boys met? Please tell me your thoughts, I love hearing all your opinions. Anyways, please review, would really_** ** _appreciate_** ** _it if you did._**

 ** _P.S. If I get 10+ reviews this chapter, I'll try to update sooner._**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 ** _Smiles180_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chater goes back to when Jonas was stomping out of the boys hotel rooms because he was mad and is in Grant's POV.**

* * *

 **Grant POV**

As soon as we entered the room, Jonas turns around and goes back down the elevator with the most angry look he's ever worn, and I'll even admit he looked scary.

"What the…" I start to say.

"Shut up Grant, Jonas is just going into his cover but we should probably go after him," Zach snaps.

With that said, the three of us race down the stairs, since that was much quicker and come face to face with scary sight, Jonas yelling furiously at the receptionist, and saying, "WHAT?" in full rage.

We all walk to the desk here Jonas is standing to see Jonas typing furiously into the computer system, probably trying to get back our original rooms, when I kind of get distracted and see two hot girls, although one IS hotter than the other, she had the biggest brown eyes I'd ever seen, and the other girl looked perfect for Jonas, like a nerd.

I se them walking over to us and the hotter one says, "What's going on? Is everything alright? We heard yelling and were wondering what was going on?"

It takes me a minute to respond because I'm too busy staring at her gorgeous face. I say, "Hi I'm Grant, and everything is kind of not alright as of now."

"Why?" She responds with her angelic voice.

"Well, that boy Jonas, is trying to get our rooms back because he's upset that the system didn't put us in the rooms we asked for, and now he's trying to get them back," I respond.

When I say this the other girl, the blond all of sudden looks up with interest, and for a split second I thought I saw a worried look on her face, but if it was there it disappeared very quickly. _That's strange._

"Well we should get going now, it was nice too meet you and I hope you get your rooms back," The hotter girl says quickly.

Then she and her friend quickly start to turn around and walk away when I realized something, I forgot to ask their names. So I call out motioning to the two of them,

"Wait, before you leave, couldn't you tell us your names?"

"We will when you tell us the rest of your friends names," The hot girl replies very sweetly.

"Ok, well I'm Grant as you know, this is Nick, and this is Zach," I say, while pointing to each of my friends.

Both Nick and Zach reply in a sheepish voice and say, "Hi,"

"Ok, well I'm Bex," The hotter one says. "And this is Liz," Bex says pointing to the short blond. "Now bye,"

As soon as they leave Jonas comes back, and Nick, Zach, and I turn our attention to him.

"Did you get our rooms back?" Nick asks.

"No," Janas replies scowling. "I tried hacking into the rooms but it was weird there were a bunch of firewalls that were too difficult to crack. I couldn't get in, and I'm thinking that someone else put them up not the system because they're way to challenging for the system to put up."

"Wow, that's strange," Nick says.

"Yeah, it is. I mean what firewall other than this one, has Jonas not been able to crack," Zach comments. "In other words whoever took our rooms must be good, very good, if they were able to set up a firewall that Jonas couldn't crack."

"So...are we going to get our rooms back?" I ask, confused.

"As of now, NO," Jonas replied frowning. "But we will try to get them back."

"Guys, I hate to say this but wasn't this summer supposed to be fun, can't we just relax for some time and then find out who took our rooms," Nick says.

"Yeah, I agree with Nick, this summer is supposed to be about having fun," Zach adds.

After he says this I say something that had been on my mind since those girls left, "Is it just me or was there something different about those two girls we just met?"

"Yeah, they seemed kind of different and not like the usual girls you would meet." Zach replies.

"So how about we got into our hopefully temporary rooms, change into our swimming clothes, and head out to the beach for sometime," Nick says.

Yeah, and after we have some fun we will try to figure out who took our rooms," I add in.

"Sounds like a plan," Jonas responds, still a bit mad.

The four of us than head up to our rooms, Zach and I in one with Jonas and Nick in another. I take a look at our current rooms and see that they are pretty decent, there's one bedroom with two queen size beds and another small room with a pull out couch and a TV in it. Not too bad, but not as good as we wanted.

 _While I'm changing into my swimming trunks, I'm thinking that even though we didn't get the best rooms, that this is going to be an awesome vacation._

* * *

 **So, did y'all get that chapter? Sorry if it was a bit confusing. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

 **-Smiles180**


	7. Chapter 7

Cammie POV

I woke up to hear my annoying alarm clock tune, which Bex had set a while ago. I groaned and quickly got out of bed knowing that the four of us had made plans to get to the beach on time, before it got too crowded, and the good spots would have been taken. I grab my beach clothes, which consist of a cute bikini, a tank top, some denim shorts, and a cute pair of flip flops that tie the outfit together. The entire thing was Macey approved and picked, of course.

I headed to the kitchen, grabbed a toast and popped it in the toaster. By the time I was done Liz, Bex and Macey were all dressed and ready to go for the day.

"Good Morning," Liz waved cheerfully.

"Morning," I say with a mouthful of toast in my mouth.

"Are we heading out now?" Macey asks while applying blush.

"Yes," Liz, Bex, and I respond.

When we're eating breakfast, which BTW was delicious, Bex and Liz tell Macey and I about the boys they ran into and that we probably stole their rooms.

"I mean they were talking about how Jonas couldn't crack the firewalls I set up and how they were going to try and get our rooms back," Liz explains.

"Plus they were talking about how this was the only firewall Jonas couldn't crack and how they were supposed to try to have fun this summer and relax," Bex adds.

"So in other words, we are suspicious of them?" Macey asks confused.

"Yes," I reply. "Also we have to keep our guards up and be on the lookout for anything suspicious."

"True that," Bex says.

After we finish our breakfast we head out to the beach and thankfully get an awesome spot. It was close to the water but far enough that we wouldn't get soaked when the waves crashed against the shore. Liz settles down and reads a book, while Macey and Bex decide the just want to sunbathe and I plug in my headphones and blast my music.

I must have fallen asleep eventually because when I woke up I saw that Bex and Maey were surfing and two other boys whom I hadn't seen before. Now that I looked at them closer I could that see that they were both extremely cute but one was way cuter than the other and had the greenest eyes I'd ever seen, which reminded me of emeralds. He must have seen me staring because he whispered something to his friend and started walking over to me.

"Hey," he said in that husky voice of his.

I take out my sunglasses, and can't help but stare at his perfectly sculpted body, it takes me a second to realize he's still staring at me, and respond, "Hey, what do you want?

"Well, I noticed you checking me out and thought you might want a closer look," He says in cocky voice with a permanent smirk on his face. _I take it back he is NOT hot, he's annoying._

"No,I wasn't checking you out, I was looking for my friends, and I don't want a closer look of you," I snap.

"Ok, but if you do, I'll be over there," he says, while pointing to a couple of chairs a few feet away, and walking away.

After he starts walking away I realize that I don't even know his name, so I call out and ask, "What's your name?"

He looks back at me and says, "Zach, yours?"

"Cammie," I say.

"Wel Cammie, if you change your mind, remember you know where to find me," Zach says walking away.

As h walls away I can't but help think _Zach… Zach... Why do I feel like I've heard that name before? Then it hits me…_

"Liz, what are the names of the boys whose rooms we stole?" I ask.

"Jonas Anderson, Nick Cross, Grant Newman, and Zach Goode," Liz replies without missing a beat. _There's my connection._

"Why?" Liz asks after a moment.

"Well, I think I just met one of them," I respond.

"Oh," She says.

Oh, is right. A couple of moments later I can't help but look over to where Zach said he and his friends would be and to my surprise he is looking at me and walking away with his friends. When he sees me looking he smirks that obnoxious smirk of his and winks, then turns and continues walking away with his friends.

As he walks away I can't help but think, _well this summer just got interesting._

 **Zach POV**

Once Grant and I change into our swimming trunks we head out of our hopefully temporary room to meet up with Nick and Jonas.

"Ahh, this feels nice," Nick says as soon as we get outside.

"Yeah it does," Grant says, stretching his arms.

Grant's right for once, it does feel so good to be outside and chilling, without having to worry about anything. Like whether or not my mother is plotting some evil terror attack or how perfect I can shoot a gun. When we get outside no one is at the beach except four girls, whom two of which look familiar. Then I realize they're the girls we met this morning the one named Bex, who grant called, and I'm not kidding, a "British Bombshell" and her friend, Liz who now that I think about looks perfect for Jonas since she, like him has her nose buried in a book. I look at the other two girls, probably their friends, one of them looks familiar and the other one I can't really see since she has sunglasses over her eyes and is peacefully sleeping, but as far as I can tell she looks hot.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear Grant ask, "Hey man, want to go surfing? We can rent surfboards for pretty cheap here apparently."

"Sure, why not," I respond.

As we head out to the water I look back to see that now only two girls are sitting there Liz, and the one whose face I couldn't see. As we're surfing I realize two things one, surfing is awesome and two, that being on vacation rocks. I can also see that mystery girl looking at me, and can I just say that she is HOT. _Hmmm…._ I wonder if I should go talk to her, I finally decide I will, so I walk over to Grant and whisper in his ear, "Hot chick, on the beach, going to go talk to her,"

Grant's reply is, "Go for it dude,"

So I start walking over to her, and say, "Hey,"

The gorgeous girl pulls her shades down and stares at my body, three seconds later she realizes I'm still there and says, "Hey, what do you want?"

"Well, I noticed you checking me out and thought you might want a closer look," I say with my signature smirk on my face.

"No,I wasn't checking you out, I was looking for my friends, and I don't want a closer look of you," She snaps.

"Ok, but if you do, I'll be over there," I say, while pointing to a couple of chairs a few feet away.

A couple of seconds later when I'm walking away I hear the hot girl call out to me and ask, "What's your name?"

I look back at her and say, "Zach, yours?"

"Cammie," she says.

"Wel Cammie, if you change your mind, remember you know where to find me," I say walking away, while thinking _well this summer just got a whole lot more fun._

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry I havn't updated in a long time. But I've been rally busy lately, and haven't had a lot of time to update** **recently.** **Plus I had a major writer's block. I will probably start updatly** **regularly once summer break starts. Anyways, thank you so much for reading my story and hopefully sticking with it.**

 **Please, please review, and give me some good ideas. I could really use them.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Smiles180**


	8. Chapter 8

**Zach POV**

As soon as I get back from my talk with Cammie the guys start bombarding me with questions, "Is she hot?" "Did you like her?" "Did you ask her out?"

"Guys, shut up," I shout. "She is obviously hot, duh, why else would I go talk to her? I don't like her, well I do but I can't since you know what," I say mentioning the obvious without saying it, she was a civilian. Spies and civilians don't mix.

"Plus, you guys, Mr. Solomon said NOT to to get involved with any girls, even if they are extremely cute," I say mimicking Mr. Solomon. _Even though she was extremely cute and had me distracted. Yes, you read right, I Zachary Goode actually got distracted by Cammie, an extremely pretty girl._

"What about you guys, Grant seemed to be drooling over Bex this morning," I add, trying to turn the conversation over.

Grant gets this dreamy look on his face and in that instant I knew he had a crush on Bex, "Well she _is_ extremely hot, I mean did you see her,"

"No, Grant we did not just meet her this morning," Nick says sarcastically. "And what about you Jonas, you seemed to be staring at Liz. Did you take a liking to her?"

"Um….ah….well...she was kind of cute," Jonas finally stammered out, a blush creeping onto his face.

"Now all we need is Nicky here to find some he likes and we'll all have a very fun summer," Grant says.

"Don't call me Nicky," Nick practically growls.

"Sheesh, okay, easy tiger," Grant jokes.

Grant then starts searching the beach for a girl that Nick could possibly like, and after a couple minutes of searching he seems to have found one.

"What about her?" He says, pointing to where Bex, LIz, and Cammie are now chatting.

Simultaneously, Jonas, Nick and I turn our heads to see the girl he's talking about. Now looking over I can see another girl whose face looks kind of familiar, and like a beauty guru's would look, perfectly made up.

"Dude, that's Macey Mchenry," Jonas exclaims a bit louder than necessary.

"Shhh," Grant and I both say.

Then, our heads turn to look at Nick and I can see the tiniest blush creeping up onto his face and him staring at Macy with a love struck look on his face. I then know Nick has a crush on her.

"Ooh...Nicky has a crush," Grant cooes, knowing he's right.

"Shut up," Nick mumbles blushing. "She is cute,"

"Ok, guys, I hate to ruin your fun but don't we need to figure out who stole our rooms." Jonas says.

Immediately, Grant, Nick, and I become serious.

"So what's our game plan," Grant asks.

"We don't have one yet," Nick replies, matter of factly. "We need to make one."

"We could try hacking into other rooms, see who's staying there and cross them off a suspect list," Jonas says.

"No," I say.

"Why not?" Nick asks. "That seems like a good idea."

"One, we don't' even have a suspect list. And two, it would take too long," I reply.

"Oh…..right," is Nick's response.

"What if we find where our original rooms are, go in the air vents to that room, and plant bugs, so we could figure out who stole our rooms," Grant says.

"You know that actually might work," Jonas says thoughtfully.

"Wow, who would've thought Grant, of all people would come up with a good plan." I say, messing with Grant.

"Hey, I can be smart sometimes," Grant cries out.

"Key word there, sometimes," Nick retorts.

"So who is going to plant the bugs?" Jonas asks.

The four of us think over this for a couple of minutes when I come up with an idea.

"I think the wonderful person who came up with this idea should do it." I say, while smirking at Grant.

"Me?" Gant questions.

"Yes," The three of us reply, all smirking.

"Fine," Grant groans.

The four of us then proceed to leave the beach but, before I leave I can't' help but to look over to where Cammie, and her friends are sitting and think, _damn, she is really hot._ She must have seen me looking or something because now she was looking at me with a puzzled expression on her face. I took advantage of her staring and winked at her, then walked away, with a smirk on my face, obviously.

Once We got back to our hotel rooms, we all gathered up in Nick and Jonas's rooms, and gave Grant a classic black outfit to wear. Jonas then handed him a comms unit and a watch and said, "This watch is a tracker, so I can pinpoint your location at all times. I will be guiding you through your comms on where to go. Once you get there you have to go to each of the rooms and plant bugs. Make sure to use visual bugs everywhere but in the bathrooms, in there only put audio bugs," Jonas instructs. "Also we if notice the people are going back to the other rooms we'll alert you and you'll hide, until one of us boys goes over to distract them. Okay?"

"Okay," Grant says, his face serious, taking in all of the information Jonas had just given him. "Let's do this."

We make sure Grant is all set to go, and then send him into one of the air vents in our room. _Now all we have to do is wait, and we'll find out who stole OUR rooms._

 **Grant POV**

A couple of seconds after Nick, Zach, and Jonas send me into the air vents, I hear Jonas's voice in my ear, "Ok, Grant you're doing great…."

"What has he done yet?" I hear Nick mumble in the background.

Zach just snickers, "Nothing"

"Hey, I can hear you," I cry out as softly as I can, which is pretty soft considering _I am a spy._

"Sorry, but it's true," Zach responds.

"Okay, guys that's enough of bullying Grant, let's focus on the mission," Jonas says reprimanding us.

"Fine," Zach and Nick groan.

"Okay, now back to Grant, continue walking through the air vent for another 12 feet and then you you should be able to make a right turn, and then keep going through the air vent until you see a opening the the vent."

"Copy that Hacker," I mumble, going through the air vent at quite a good speed, considering I am surrounded by blackness. I finally see the air vent that leads to the thieves who stole OUR rooms.

"I' m in," Is the last thing I say before I carefully open the air vent and slip through, without making a single noise. I quickly search my surrounding to make sure no one is in the room. Alright, I'm good, it's all clear. I quickly start planting bugs, making sure to put them in good places. From what I can tell I'm pretty sure girls are staying in these rooms. And can I just say the rooms are massive there are two huge bedrooms with two king size beds, a full kitchenette, dining table, nice couch , and a 75in T.V. Okay, girls are definitely staying in these rooms because the bathrooms are full of hair products and TONS of makeup products. I make sure to plant only visual bugs in the bathrooms.

Just as I'm finishing up I hear a small beep come from my watch, I tap it and see a message: Girls are heading to rooms, Nick will come up to distract them, but you need to hide quickly.

I quickly scramble to find a hiding space, bathroom, no. Coset, no. Bed? Yes. I push myself under right in time as I hear two girls entering the rooms. I see someone kick off their flip flops and head into the shower and seconds later, I hear the door open and what sounds like Nick's voice talking to somebody.

I look at my watch again and see a new message from Jonas that says, _All clear you have about three minutes to quickly and quietly get out from your hiding spot._

I get out from underneath the bed as quietly as I can and climb into the air vent. Ah, I'm safe. Just as I close the air vent I see someone come out, out of curiosity I decide to stay a couple of minutes and see what see she does. When comes out I realize that the girl is Cammie, the one Zach thought was hot and had a crush on. A confused and determined expression washes over her face and I can see all of a sudden see her trying to focus on something. A moment later she walks over to where one of the bugs were planted and picks it out. She then crushes it between her fingers.

WHAT THE HELL! HOW DID SHE DO THAT? HOW CAN SHE DO THAT? THAT MAKES NO SENSE.

 **Nick POV**

I surprisingly come back from distracting Macey, and the girls before Grant, and managed to get all of us guys a date. I'm sure they'll be happy…..

* * *

 **So how was that chapter? Did you think it was confusing, or not? Please review, it'll make my day. And can I get at least 5 reviews for the chapter.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Smiles180**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nick POV**

Jonas, Zach, and I were waiting patiently in our rooms, for Grant to come back, when I see him tumbling out of the air vent with a shocked expression on his face.

"Dude, what happened?" Zach asked.

"I've lost signals to most of the bugs already. Why?" I bet you can guess who said that.

"Is everything alright?" I ask concerned.

"NO, everything is NOT alright. You'll never believe what I just saw," Grant exclaims.

"What?" The three of us ask.

You want to know how the bugs were disabled?" Grant questions.

"How?" Jonas, Zach, and I ask.

"By a girl," Grant responds. "By a freaking girl!"

"What?" Jonas explains.

"A girl, she came out of the bathroom, listened for a few seconds and then she picked out the bugs," Grant says.

"That doesn't make any sense," I mumble.

"I know right, but the weirdest part was that it as Cammie, the girl Zach liked, who found our bugs." Grant says.

Now it was Zach's turn to scream, "WHAT! BUT HOW?"

"I don't know man, I don't know," Grant replies, shaking his head.

"That doesn't make any sense," I repeat.

"Why not? She came out of the bathroom, listened for a few seconds, and then found the bugs," Grant says again.

"It's not that Grant, it's that she was able to find the bugs and pick them out. Only trained professionals are capable of doing that," Zach explains.

"Oh…." Grant says. "So she must have learned somewhere,"

"Do you think that there's a possibility that she's like us?" Janas asks, worried. "I mean maybe she could have learned those skills somewhere,"

Zach is the first one of us to pick up what Jonas is saying, "Are you suggesting that there's another school for spies? And that she might go to one."

"Yes," Jonas answers.

I then remember something. "So it wouldn't be a good idea to invite the girls we are suspicious of on a date tonight?"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Zach screams.

"I invited them on a date. Jonas, said to distract them, and that was the only thing I could think of," I say.

"Guys, think of it as a good thing," Grant says coming to my rescue.

"How can we?" Jonas asks, taking Zach's side.

"Well think of it as a mission, we can try to find out more about them, and maybe figure out if they are really spies, and what school they go to," Grant replies.

"I guess," Jonas says, unsure.

"Alright," Zach replies, his smirk back. "Besides, now I can hang out with Cammie,"

"You know if we think Cammie is suspicious, shouldn't we also then think of her friends as suspicious also?" Jonas questions.

"Yeah, we would," I respond.

Zach responds with, "Didn't we already consider them suspicious."

"So where are we going to eat?" Grant asks.

"We can go to Yard House," I reply. "It's a good resturant and only a 15 minute drive from the hotel."

"That sounds good," Jonas responds. "What time did you say we would meet up with the girls?"

"Around 6:00pm," I answer.

"Ok, I'll make reservations," Jonas says, thinking ahead of us, knowing that there's always a long wait there.

"Great, now we have about an hour to get ready, so let's get moving," Zach says.

"Oh, and I also forgot to say I also booked a limo," I add.

"Sweet," is Grant's response.

And with that all of us get moving. _I wonder what will happen tonight?_

 **Macey POV**

As I'm surfing I see two admittedly cute boys on the beach, one of them looked perfect for Liz since he had his nose buried in a book and the other one was extremely cute and I couldn't stop staring at him but luckily he didn't notice me staring. Once I manage to avert my eyes away from him I see other guy with piercing green eyes talking to Cammie and think, she'll have a boyfriend by the end of the summer if I have anything to do with it.

Once I get back from surfing I see the guy Cammie was talking to, the extremely cute one, the one perfect for Liz, and another who might be Bex's type, all looking over at us, and talking about something. _I wander what? Oh, well it's not any of my business._

As soon as Liz, Cammie, Bex and get back to the hotel rooms, Cammie heads to the shower while Bex and Liz watch T.V. I'm about to join them when I hear a knock on the door. _That's strange, I wasn't expecting anyone. I wonder who it is?_

I open the door and see the cute guy from the beach standing right in front of me. "Hey, I'm Nick," he says.

"Hi, I'm Macey," I mumble, while staring at his perfect body.

"Anyways, I saw you on the beach, and was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me?" Nick says very quickly, like he's afraid of my answer.

"Yes, I'd love to but, I have some plans with my friends also. Do you think they could tag along?" I say.

"And of course you could bring your own friends also," I quickly add in.

"Um, sure. So we'll pick you girls up around 6:00pm," Nick says, grinning.

"Ok, bye," I say and then close the door, while thinking, _Yes! Now we all have dates, I'm sure the girls will be pleased._

* * *

 **So how was that chapter? I'm sorry if Macey's POV, or the conversation between the boys was a bit confusing. If it was please let me know. Anyways, please, please review, I love hearing your opnions.**

 **-Smiles180**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cammie's POV**

As soon as I get back to our hotel rooms, I kick off my flip flops and rush into the bathroom to take a shower. When I'm done, I come out, and my spy senses take over me, I get this weird feeling that someone is watching me, and I'm all of a sudden trying to focus on something, when I hear it, a little buzzing sound coming from the back corner of the room. I walk over to the spot, pick out a bug, and crush it between my fingers.

I also then scream out, "BEX!"

"What? What is it?" Bex says, rushing into the room.

"This," I reply, holding up the crushed bug.

Bex's eyes widen when she sees the bug, and asks the question on my mind, "Who do think planted them? Are there any more bugs?"

"I'm not sure, but we should probably check," I respond.

Bex and I then continue to search for bugs and by the time we're done searching we have a huge stack of them.

And then then it hits who would have bugged our rooms. THE BOYS!

I mean it makes perfect sense, we were suspicious of them, and they said they would try to find out who "stole" their rooms and get them back.

I voice my thoughts to Bex and she says she agrees with me.

"But how did they do it?" Bex questions.

"They must have snuck in through the air vents, planted the bugs and then left," I reason. "And they must of learnt from somewhere,"

"From where?" Bex asks.

"A spy school" I respond.

As soon as that is said, Liz comes over and asks, "So what are we going to do? Are we going to tell Mr. Solomon and your mom, or what,"

Bex and I both turn our heads around and se Liz sitting there with her laptop.

"Since when were you there?" Bex asks surprised.

I ignore her question and respond to Liz, "We won't tell them yet, besides we haven't gotten any information on them and knowing Solomon he's expecting us to have lots of details and reasons."

"Yeah, that's true," Bex says.

"So what are we going to do?" Liz repeats.

Just as I'm about to respond to Liz, Macey comes bursting into the room, and screams, "I GOT US ALL DATES WITH THE BOYS!"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Liz, Bex and I scream.

"I got us dates with the boys, you know Zach, Nick, Grant, and Jonas," Macey says nonchalantly.

"Macey you shouldn't have," LIz says seriously.

"I know, I know, I'm such a great friend right?" Macey responds, not hearing the seriousness in Liz's voice.

"No Macey, Liz is serious, you shouldn't have agreed for us to go out with them." Bex says.

"Why not?" Macey asks.

"Because of this," I say, holding up one of the crushed bugs.

Macey's eyes widen with recognition, "Did they plant those?"

"Yes Macey, they planted bugs, remember what Liz and Bex heard, that they were going to to to figure out who stole the rooms and get them back," I say.

"They were actually serious about that," Bex finishes.

"Oh," is Macey's response.

"Yeah," Bex says.

"So what are we going to do?" Liz asks. "There's already a chance that they know what we are,"

"But we also know for a fact, that they're spies," I say.

"Yes, but do they know that we are spies?" Liz asks.

"That we don't know," Bex says simply.

"So what are we going to do?" Liz presses.

"Nothing, we can't do anything, all we can do is keep our guard up and never let it down." Bex replies.

"So we are going still going out with the boys, right?" Macey says.

"I don't know…" Liz says, uncertainly.

"I'm with Liz, it's too risky," Bez agrees.

"I don't want to go, but we have to now," I say.

As soon as I say this, Liz and Bex start protesting.

"Thank you Cammie, at least someone isn't mad at me," Macey says, glaring at Bex and Liz.

"Oh, I'm mad," As soon as I say this Liz and Bex give triumphant grins to Macey. "But we can't back out of the date, it would be too suspicious. So while we're there with them we can try to figure out more about them, like where they go to school. Okay?" I say.

"Okay," Bex and Liz grumble.

"Ok, now since we are l going, shouldn't we get ready. I mean, we have to meet the boys down at the lobby at around 6:00pm," Macey says, way too excited.

When she says this, Liz, Bex, and I simultaneously groan as Macey starts going through our closest/suitcases for "cute" outfits to wear. After what seems like forever Macey seems to have come up with stylish and cute outfits that will make the boys mouths drop, her words not mine. Liz's outfit consists of a simple pink top tucked into a cute pair of white denim shorts. Bex's outfit consists of a red crop top with ripped black shorts, and Macey's outfit consists of a cute floral sundress topped with a sleeveless denim jacket. My outfit thankfully, is something I actually like, it's a lacey white tank top paired with washed out denim shorts.

Once we're all dressed and ready to go Macey gives each one of us some earring to wear, mine are a pair of small silver hoops, that go perfectly with my outfit.

As the four of us go down to lobby all I can think is _, get ready boys because you have no idea who you're dealing with._

* * *

 **Did y'all like that chapter? Did anyone** **think there was too much** **dialogue? Anyways, I'm sorry that my updating** **schedule hasn't been very consistent. I thought that during summer vacation I could update more, but I didn't realize how busy I would be, so thank you to all the people who have stuck with me since the beginning. It means a lot to me.**

 **P.S. Please, please review. I love hearing all the feedback you give me. Plus reviews make my day.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Smiles180**


	11. Chapter 11

**Zach POV**

I never thought that I'd ever say this, but _I'm nervous_ , very nervous. I know, I know, that's crazy, right? It's so shocking that I of all people am nervous, but I know the others are too. Jonas is calculating the odds of something going wrong, Nick is all of a sudden way too obsessed with his hair being perfect, and Grant, is well, _Grant._

I must have gotten lost in my own world because when I looked at the clock the time read, 6:55. Crap, it's already 6:55, we only have 5 minutes until we meet the girls.

So I call out to the boys, "Guys, shouldn't we leave now? We only have 5 minutes until the date,"

When I said this Nick, Jonas, and Grant all rushed to put on their shoes and grab their phones. We were about to leave when Jonas said, "Now remember guys, there's a chance these girls are spies, so we need to be on guard and make sure not to give anything away, okay?"

Nick and I respond with a, "Yeah, okay," and Grant gives a mock salute to Jonas and says, "Yes, sir, yes,"

We then head out the door, and I think all of us are thinking the same thing, _please can this date go smoothly._

 **Jonas POV**

I am very nervous for the date. So to give myself something to do, I try to calculate the odds of something going wrong. As of now there's a 50% percent of everything going absolutely fine and a 50% chance that something will go wrong. _Well that didn't help at all._

Just as I'm about to recalculate the odds, Zach says, "Guys, shouldn't we leave now? We only have 5 minutes until the date,"

When he says this all of us rush to grab our phones and put on our shoes. Just as we're heading out the door, I remember something and say, "Now remember guys, there's a chance that these girls are spies, so we need to be on guard and make sure not to give anything away. Okay?"

I get a "Yeah, okay," from Nick and Zach, but Grant decides to give a mock salute to me and say, "Yes, sir, yes."

I know it irritates the other guys that I'm stickler for rules, but I can't help. It's not my fault, I've always been like this, although sometimes there are times where I wish I was as confident as Zach, carefree as Grant, or as outgoing as Nick, but I'm not. I'm just me, Jonas the nerdy computer guy, who thinks Liz, the girl he met is extremely cute, and has a crush on her. I also know that the guys were shocked that I was that angry at the concierge lady when I found out we weren't in the right rooms, heck, even _I'm shocked_ that I yelled at her.

So even though I'm not a ladies man, as Grant, "kindly" puts it, I still really hope the date goes well, and the only thought in my mind as we leave is, _please can this date go smoothly._

 **Grant POV**

I think someone else has taken over my brain because I'm worrying over a girl, a hot girl with a british accent that I can't get out of my head. I know I'm usually carefree, as Jonas often says, but I keep thinking about whether or not Bex likes me, and finds me as hot as I find her. BTW, I find Bex to be extremely hot. It may not look like it, but right now I am really nervous, on the outside I'm well, the usual me talking about random stuff, and on the inside I AM FREAKING OUT about the date. But I think I'm hiding it well and when Jonas was done lecturing us, I couldn't help but give a mock salute and say, "Yes, sir, yes."

But once we're out the door, the only thought running through my head is, _please can this date go smoothly._

 **Nick POV**

I AM FREAKING OUT! Okay, this is totally not normal. I'm freaking out about a date, but this isn't like other dates, this one is with the super gorgeous Macey Mchenry, whom I may or may not have a crush on. So to hide my nervousness I start redoing my hair over and over again until I think it's perfect. Even after that though, I am still freaking out. Plus about a million thoughts are running through my head. Does Macey really like me? Did she think I was hot? Did she only agree to go on a date with me because she didn't want to hurt my feeling? Ok I know everyone thinks these questions are stupid, but they are true, except maybe the last one. Macey Mchenry is known for her outrageous and bratty attitude, which I find totally hot. So if she didn't want to go out with me, wouldn't she have flat out said so? Okay, now it's officially official, I'VE LOST MY MIND AND AM GOING CRAZY OVER ONE DATE.

As I'm continuing my mini rant, I heard Zach say, "Guys, shouldn't we leave now? We only have 5 minutes until the date,"

Once I hear this I quickly put on my shoes, grab my phone and am about to head out the door when Jonas says, "Now remember guys, there's a chance that these girls are spies, so we need to be on guard and make sure not to give anything away, okay?"

I respond with a "Yeah, okay," along with Zach, while Grant gives a mock salute and says, "Yes, sir, yes."

Once we're out the door, the only thought running through my mind, and I think everyone else's is, _PLEASE, please can this date go smoothly._

* * *

 **Hey Guys, I'm super sorry I haven't updated in a while. I can't** **believe it's almost been a month since my last update! I couldn't update for a while since my family and I were on a vaction in Canada. We went to Montreal and Quebec city, it was so beutiful. Everyone spoke french there and I was completly lost. Anyways, thank you to all of you people who have stuck with me through this, I am so grateful for you guys. I can't** **believe summer vacation is coming to an end and that school starts in about 2 weeks. It's going to be crazy!**

 **What about you guys? What did you guys do this summer? Tell me about it, if you want in a review, I'd love to hear about what you did.**

 **P.S. Please leave me some reviews, I'd be so thankful. They mean so much to me.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Smiles180**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cammie POV**

As Liz, Macey, Bex, and I were heading down to the lobby all I can think is, _g_ _et ready boys because you have no idea who you're dealing with._

But now all I'm doing is panicking and thinking what if something goes wrong, and the date doesn't go smoothly. I know I was the one who supported Macey and said we should go on the date, but now going is completely pointless. I mean I know what school they must go to. (I don't think the girls know, I never told them.) They have to go to Blackthorne, it makes perfect sense. My dad and Mr. Solomon went there, so the boys must go there. Duh? The sad part is that I can't tell the girls because I promised my Mom, and I know that you're thinking, since when do I keep my promises? Well, since Mr. Solomon threatened to tell the girls embarrassing stories about me when I was younger. I still feel really bad about not telling the girls, _but what can I do?_

 **Liz POV**

I don't want to do this! What, you may be asking? Well I don't want to go on a date with Jonas, who thinks so highly of himself. That day in the lobby, he thought he could hack anything and was so frustrated it was almost hilarious and it would've been even more hilarious if I wasn't the one who they were trying to hack. Although, I'll never admit it, he was cute, but kind of had a temper. But, maybe that was just his cover, a rich boy who's used to getting his way because he does after all go to school for spies, and that is where us gallagher girls have an advantage. The boys may think Cammie is a spy, but they probably think she's not a very good one, _how wrong you are boys._

 **Bex POV**

I AM SO BLOODY EXCITED! I know I was against going on the date, but was only because I was worried about Cammie. I mean, what if the boys were secretly working of the circle? And ought to get Cammie in trouble. I totally didn't want that to happen but a huge part of my brain was telling me, you wanna see that cute guy Grant, again. So deep down on the inside I knew that I wanted to go on the date. I could tell that Liz and Cammie weren't at all thrilled for the date, even though Cammie suggested that we had to go.

But a part of me was also a little scared because What if the boys figured out our cover already? What if they knew/thought we were spies. I don't know why but for some reason I knew that the boys were suspicious of all four of us. So for that reason, I knew we had to do our covers flawlessly, and be the snobbiest, richest versions of ourselves, plus we must act kind of dumb but smart. If we could pull all of that off the boys would start doubting us and think less highly of us and they just might, just let their guard down a bit, and get sloppy. ANd them being sloppy means we can gather information more easily, like where they go to school. Although I also get the feeling that Cammie may have a few ideas about the school that's she's not telling us, since she appears to be in a deep thought thinking about something and it kind of looking like she's having a mini argument with herself. All of that said, the thought that is most frequently running through my head is, _please can this date go smoothly._

 **Macey POV**

I AM SUPER EXCITED FOR OUR DATE TONIGHT! I mean hello, I get get to hang out with the super cute guy, Nick. Who wouldn't be excited about that? I wonder how everything will go tonight? I hope the other girls end up having a good time, especially Cammie and Liz. I mean, I know Bex secretly wants to go out with Grant, but more than that, she wanted to look out for Cammie. I really, really hope Cammie's date with Zach ends up going well. He is perfect for her, I know Cammie thinks he is a cocky jerk and a player but I think she must think he's a little cute. Although I have to admit from what I'be seen/heard it seems like he is very arrogant, and full of himself. But who knows? Maybe he's very sweet on the inside and can be? Either way I'm super excited for tonight, not sure for what though, dressing the girls up or the date. I think it's both. As the four of us are getting ready though, I realize something, this isn't just any date, this one is different because we're fighting fire with fire. This date is speis going out with other spies, who are trying to figure us out. I'm going to take a wild guess though, and say they don't think that we know they're spies, but that they also think that we are spies. My thoughts probably sound absolutely crazy right now, so all I'm going to say is, I think the main thought running through the other girls and my head is, _PLEASE, PLEASE, can this date go smoothly._

* * *

 **OMG! I haven't updated in over a month! I am so sorry! School has been busy and my home life is a bit rough. So updates are going to happen less now. Please roll with me, I know it's crazy, but I promise not to give up on the story. I'm excited for the next chapters though, since CammieAMorgan is helping me with the next two chapters and she is an AMAZING writer! Please review!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Smiles180**


	13. Chapter 13

**Grant PO V**

When I saw Bex, I think my jaw dropped. She looked so effing gorgeous! She was wearing a red top that barely covers her stomach, in fact it seems show off some of her hot body, with a pair of black ripped short shorts that give me a nice view of her long legs. She looks so HOT! I think I might of drooled. I realize that she might have noticed me checking her out so I throw a classic grin her way, and pray that she didn't actually notice.

I then walk over to her and say, "Hey."

Thankfully, she responds with a, "hey."

And as I walk out to the limo with Bex in tow, all I can think is, how lucky am I to have this hot chick with me? I'm talking to her and with everything I'm saying she's giggling and flirting. _There is no way she can be a spy, is there?_

 **Bex POV**

Grant is so fucking sexy. He is wearing a casual t shirt that shows off his muscles and a pair of shorts. All in all, he looked HOT! But at the same time he is kind of an idiot. I mean he didn't think that I noticed him checking me out, but I will admit that I was too. What? I can't help it if I'm attracted to him. Plus, he's an idiot because the whole time he's talking to me I'm giggling and flirting (I know right? Bex a _nd_ giggling?) and he's eating up every last bit of it. I'm sure in his mind he's thinking, _there is no way she can be a spy, is there?_ But that's where you are wrong, because I am a spy and spy who knows how to act.

 **Jonas POV**

Liz is so pretty! I can't believe I didn't notice everything about her before. I mean when we first met I was in my cover mode and acting like a complete jerk. Now I'm afraid that's what she think of me, a cocky jerk, which I totally am _not_ but I guess I'll have to prove that to her. Seriously she is so pretty! She was wearing simple pink top tucked into this pair of black and white shorts which showed off her skinny legs. She looked gorgeous, but kind of reminded of of a pixie girl or a little fairy, she looked so fragile and delicate. _In my mind I'm thinking that there's no way she's a spy._

 **Liz POV**

Jonas is so cute! I know I thought he was a jerk, but OMG he is so sweet now. When I saw him in the lobby he seemed nervous and I was shocked because I expected him to be more confident, way more confident. Then, he shows up fidgeting and I'm think he was totally acting that day in the lobby or way that was his cover. Yes, it probably was his cover, since all the boys seem to have this confidence in them. Plus I swear I saw them scanning the area like they were looking for anything out of the ordinary and that a pretty spy like thing to do. _So I know that I have to give my cover it's all. Watch out boys, you won't see us coming!_

 **Nick POV**

Macey looks hot! How am I supposed to make sure she likes me? She's probably dated millions of guys already and she's on the cover of tins of magazines. She can literally pull of any outfit. Take right now for example, she was wearing some floral print dress that ended a lot above her knees with some type of denim jacket that has no sleeves. The dress shows off her long thin legs and her makeup makes her face look even sexier than she already is. _But how could she be a spy? There is just no way, I mean her Dad is a senator and her parents are just way too famous for her to be a spy. Right?_

 **Macey POV**

Nick has fallen head over heals for me and vice versa. I know right, it' so shocking that me, of all people has someone they like. Cammie, Bex, and Liz all say I'm a guy magnet, that I can get any guy I like, and that I'm guy crazy. Well I guess they are right, I am going crazy for Nick. But he is kind of an airhead. I mean when I talk to him and smile it's like he's in la la land. He's probably trying to figure out if I am a spy or not. He thinks just because I'm the senator's daughter I can't be a spy. I'm obviously offended that no thinks I can be a spy, but it works to my advantage right now since he doesn't suspect a thing. _I hope tonight goes well!_

 **Zach POV**

I wonder how excited Cammie is to see me considering the last time, she probably isn't but there was something about her that just drew me in. I don't know if it was her long dirty blonde hair or her bright blue color changing eyes, but there was something I couldn't quite put my finger on. Now don't even get me started on her outfit for tonight. She was dressed so casual yet she looked amazing. She was wearing some type of lacey white tank top paired with these washed out denim shorts, which showed off her long tan legs. Cammie also had a pair of hoop earrings on.

She looked gorgeous and I wanted to tell her that, but me being me, went up to her and said, "Well, you don't look hideous."

Surprisingly, she responded with, "Ditto."

I instantly smirk, "I do look good, don't I?"

She started laughing, it sounded like music to my ears, cheesy I know, "Now the real Zach is back,"

I'm confused, "What?"

This made Camie laugh even more, well I'm glad I can entertain her, "You sound like the cocky guy I met at the beach again."

I frown and dramastically put my hand over my heart and say, "You wound me. That hit me right here"

She just smacked my arm lightly, rolling her eyes.

"Sooo" Macey drew out. "When are we eating? I'm starving!"

"Our table's booked for in a few minutes and don't worry, this place serves the best salads" Grant smiled.

All the girls and the rest of us guys glared at him. I really wanted to punch him.

He laughed it off, "It's a joke, jez! To get muscles like them, you'd need to eat a mountain!" He signalled to Bex and Cam's subtle athletic builds.

The two girls' eyes widened. I _really_ wanted to punch him now. Bex muttered something under her breath in hebrew, wound her arm through Cammie's and lead them away.

"Nice work Grant," Macey hissed following after the girls, dragging Liz after her.

"Well done Grant," Nick snapped watching the girls go off towards the restaurant, Yard House.

"What did I do?" He looked at us confused.

"Seriously?" Jonas raised his hands up in defeat. "You don't think before you speak, do you?"

"All I was doing was giving them a compliment, they aren't just salad girls. They're probably a big mac _and_ a dessert!"

"There's your problem," I put my arm on his shoulder. "Don't tell women they look fat or to skinny or too athletic. Just call them perfect because they are."

"Woah, we've got a Romeo right here,"' Nick punched my arm lightly.

I smirked proudly. "You've got to _ease_ in the conversation, ask how she is, where she's from. Trust me boys it works."

"Since when do you have experience?" Jonas asked.

I smirked even more, I pointed to myself. "Spy," All the boys rolled their eyes, "Come on boys, let me show you what to do."

* * *

 **Ta-da! Chapter 13 is finished! This was the chapter that I was talking about** **CammieAMorgan helping me with. She basically wrote most of Zach's POV, while I wrote the rest. I hope you enjoyed that becasue I love working with her, she is so nice and is such a good writer. Plus she helped me, so she's my lifesavor. Anyways, PLease REVIEW!**

 **SHOUTOUT to reviewers: Thank you all so much! Your comments mean the world to me!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Smiles180**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cammie POV**

I couldn't help but shake a nervous feeling in my stomach. I was sitting opposite a cute boy and not just _any_ cute boy, _a boy that bugged our room._

The restaurant was crowded but not so much that you couldn't hear what the person opposite you was saying; and I _really really_ wanted to know what Zach was saying. He had that stupid smirk on his face and his eyes danced with amusement when they were caught in the candle light. If I didn't know he bugged my room, I would have thought he was flirty and not just trying to get information. _Stop it Cam_ I thought. _He isn't a member of the COC, he's just a boy that may or may not have a certain set of skills. Just relax._

"Cam?" Bex's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" I asked. I saw Zach chuckle slightly.

"What are you going to order?" Her tone said one thing but her eyes were studying me. _"Are you okay?"_ they asked.

"Um...I'll have the steak please," I smiled at the waiter.

"Excellent choice," He winked at me before walking away, clearly I was the last person to order.

"So, tell me Cammie-" Zach leant his elbows on the table, my eyes grazed the bulging of his muscles before meeting his eyes. "-where are you from?"

"Isn't that a bit forward to ask girl?' I raised my eyebrow. "After all, I don't know anything about you." I leant forward on the table matching his posture. He chuckled.

"Just wondering," He leant back, almost as he didn't like, or trust, being too close to me.

"Nebraska born and raised" I told him.

"So are all of you from Nebraska?" Grant asked, joining in. I saw Zach glare at him from the side.

"Does my accent sound like it's from Nebraska?" Bex quipped.

"Umm...I…" Grant mumbled. Everyone else laughed.

"We're from all over," Macey offered, now the whole table joining in. "I'm from D.C. and Liz is from the sweet old state of Alabama."

"So let me get this straight," Grant looked at all of us carefully. "You have a Politician's daughter, a southern bell, a british bombshell and-" He looked at me carefully. "Who _are_ you Cam?" He asked. I could feel the mood shift slightly; the girls next to me tensed momentarily. The boys shifted in their seats.

I shrugged and smiled, "I'm just ordinary."

Everyone seemed to be relieved at my answer. Zach picked up his glass and held it up. "To being ordinary" He toasted.

Everyone else raised their glasses. So did I, but instead of taking a sip like everyone else, my eyes locked with someone across the restaurant. Black uniform, shaved head, military issued black polished boots, and a gun sticking out of their belt. My glass crashed on the table spilling water everywhere.

"Oh shoot," I exclaimed trying to mop it up.

"Cam, you okay?" Bex asked. I shook my head.

"11 o'clock,"' I muttered. The girls turned in the direction and saw the same man.

"Is he-" Liz began.

"We need to go," I hissed, forgetting that the boys were still opposite us. "Girls, we're surrounded," Macey muttered. I looked around and saw several other, equally terrifying guys, coming towards us.

"Seriously? I'm on summer break!" I groaned.

"Are you okay?" Zach asked. I then remembered he was there. I fixed a smile on my face.

"Just peachy, but we have to go" I could feel one guy right behind me. _Well now Zach's going to think I'm weird._ I groaned inwardly before turning around and punching the guy right across his face. He staggered back, crashing onto the table behind us.

 **Zach POV**

"To being ordinary" I toasted lightening the mood which had darkened when Grant began digging for information. He's never really been subtle. Everyone else raised their glasses, and so did Cam, she had a smile on her face which made my stomach tighten, her eyes drifted around the room. I watched as the colour drained from her face and her glass fell onto the table, soaking the napkin.

"Oh shoot," she exclaimed trying to mop it up.

"Cam, you okay?" Bex asked.

I shared a look with the boys, _something was up._

"11 o'clock" she muttered. I casually glanced in the same direction. All I could see was a group of teenage boys in sports hoodies eating. Maybe one is her ex? _Why did that annoy me so much?_

"Is he-" Liz began.

"We need to go," Cammie snapped.

"Girls, we're surrounded" Macey muttered.

They all looked around frantically. So did Nick and Grant. I decided to study Cammie...she seemed scared, "Seriously? I'm on summer break!"

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She snapped her head to look at me, her eyes scanning my face as if remembering who I was and why I was there. She then plastered a fake smile on her face, "Just peachy, but we have to go."

Without waiting for me to respond, Cammie spun around and punched the guy behind her right across his face. He staggered back, crashing onto the table behind. _Holy shit_ I thought. I looked across the table to see the other girls, _even Liz_ tackling these mountains of men. And that's when I saw they all had guns.

Without even thinking or waiting for the other boys I leapt into action, neutralizing any threat that I saw. The rest of the restaurant obviously saw the commotion and were leaving. There was only the blackthorne boys, these 4 girls and a whole lot of bad guys.

Liz yelped out as one guys swung at her, but Nick was there to grab his fist and kick him back. I ducked just as Bex threw a guy over her shoulder like he weighed no more than a feather. Her eyes then roamed around, "CAMMIE!" She screamed.

I looked in that direction and saw three guys circling Cammie, she didn't even look scared or break a sweat. She just shifted her weight to grab one guy and allowing his momentum to help her launch him off. Like she was trained. I battled one guy that had a knife, narrowly missing getting stabbed. When I wasn't occupied I saw that Cammie was struggling with one guy, he'd punched her in her gut and she'd doubled over. I leapt forward and punched him square in the jaw. He doubled back. Cammie then placed a patch on his forehead and he went out like a light.

There was a calmness that enveloped everyone after that, we'd finished fighting and bodies littered the ground. _But we were all on edge, not sure if we could trust the girls or if the girls could trust us._

 **Cammie POV**

That was close, too close. If the boys weren't here then it could have been a completely different story. There were so many questions that I had to ask the boys, but I knew that if I didn't tell my mom or Joe, then I could be found again. I turned to the girls just as Zach turned to the boys.

"We need to tell Joe" Zach and I said at the same time. We turned to each other. _I mean it could be a coincidence...right?_

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry my updating schedule has been a little crazy but I wanted to let you know that from now on I'll probably only update once a month. School this year has been taking up so much energy and time. I'm usually worn out and can't think when I want to write. Thankfully I have an angel helping me. Once again this chapter is all CammieAMorgan. She wrote this entire chapter, and I'm so grateful for her., she's been helping me get out of my writer's block.**

 **Anyways, PLEASE, PLEASE, review. They seriously brighten my day.**

 **SHOUOUT to reviewers: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. You inspire me to write and your comments lift my day.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Smiles180**


	15. Chapter 15

**Zach POV**

 _"We need to tell Joe," Cammie and I said at the same time. I snapped my head to face her…_

WHAT THE HELL? HOW THE FUCK does she know Joe? We must be talking about different people. Right? Just as those thoughts leave my head, the restaurant door opens.

"We need to move," Cammie ordered, ushering us towards the rear exit.

"What is going on?" Grant hissed in my ear, low enough for the girls not to hear. "Did she just say she needs to tell Joe? Joe as in-"

"Not now," I hissed back. These girls might know more than they are letting on. Cammie had taken Liz to the side and was speaking to her in rapid Bulgarian. I wish I had paid attention in modern languages.

I didn't have time to dwell on this though, we were rushing to the back of the hotel towards the beach. The girls were ahead of us, but every so often, one of them would glance back, checking their surrounding. Checking that we were still there.

There was a distant sound of sirens just edging its way closer.

"Bookworm, how do we get out of this?" Macey hissed. Liz paused for a moment. _Wait….Did she just call Liz Bookworm? That's strange….._

"If we climb up onto this then we'll be able to make it onto the patio. From there we just need to find a window or a vent to get back into the hotel."

"Nice one," Bex nodded and the girls began to move away.

"Wait," I barked grabbing Cammie's arm. She spun around, her hands in closed fists as if ready to fight. But once she registered that it was me, her fists unclenched. "I don't know what the hell just happened, but we are not getting left behind."

"Considering how you handled yourself in there, I reckon you can take care of yourself, or do you need a G-" Cammie started to say. She was so mouthy, to begin with, that if her brain hadn't caught up with her mouth, I bet she was going to reveal some juicy information. Bex, Macey and Liz's eyes all grew wide, and their breathing hitched. _Yep, Cammie was going to reveal something._ "Or do you need a girl to save you," She quipped trying to rescue her mistake.

 _Too late._ I released my hold on her arm and smirked, "Have it your way Cammie," She raised her eyebrow at my smirk.

Then the siren sound got closer and Cammie reverted back to being focused. We walked to the edge of the building and found a few vines. Bex tested them.

"They'll hold," She commented.

"So, do you want a leg up?" Grant asked.

Bex glared at him but had a huge smile on her face. "No thanks, I had a mountain of food earlier so I think my muscles are good." Everyone bit back a laugh.

Grant: 0 Bex: 1.

Once we were all back in the hotel, we were making our way back to our rooms. The elevator ride was tense. I could feel everyone's eyes darting around, sizing up the possible opponents. When we got to our floor, a natural instinct in me needed to walk Cammie to her door. The others speed on ahead, but I could feel Cammie slowing down waiting for me. She turned at her door to face me. If the date had gone smoothly, I would have tried to kiss her, _heck,_ I probably would have kissed her. _But not tonight._ There seemed to be too much hanging between us. It might be spending too much time with Grant or the fact that we were attacked tonight, but I couldn't hide the spy part in me.

So I snapped, "You know I'll find out the truth."

Cammie raised her eyebrow at me, her expression was mostly serious, yet there was a slight amusement hidden in her eyes and slightly parted lips.

"You can try, but I've got nothing to hide."

"We all have things to hide Cammie," I muttered. Her face softened slightly. I backed away, giving a mock salute. "To being ordinary," I quipped.

Cammie's jaw dropped. I would have smirked if it wasn't for the whisper that came out of her mouth, "For your sake, I hope you are. But you obviously aren't, are you? I could be 99.9% sure of that Zach."

And with that said, she spun on her heel and walked away. _Well, that certainly was one interesting night._

 **Cammie POV**

Once I got back to the hotel room, I knew, I had to tell the girls, but before I could get to that, Bex decided she needed to scream something out.

"We need to find out what school they go to! Liz, you need to hack the CIA to see if you can find anything and the rest of us will help you."

Okay, now I _really_ needed to tell them, "Ummm guys?" I asked quietly, luckily they heard me.

"Yes?" Bex, Liz, and Macey responded.

"I need to tell you something." _Here goes nothing….._

"I already know what school the boys go to," I say, hesitantly. "They go to Blackthorne."

"WHAT?" The girls say simultaneously.

"But how do you know?" Liz asks quietly.

"And more importantly when did you find out?" Macey questions.

"And why do you know" Bex pushes.

"I found out in the beginning of junior year, this year only. Mr. Solomon was showing me a picture of him and my Dad, both of them were wearing shirts that said Blackthorne Institute for Boys. That's when I found out, and then I asked if that was where they both went to school, Mr. Solomon said yes. My Mom also then said that I could not tell anyone about this and said that if I did I would be in huge trouble." I say.

I am met with three girls staring at me with the most shocked and surprised expression ever.

"Also, Mom threatened me and Mr. Solomon said he'd fail me in class if I told anyone. Plus, both of them also said they would find out if I told someone." I rushed to add on. "I'm so sorry."

Thankfully, the girls forgive me and say that it's fine because I actually had a good reason for not telling them, for once.

"What are we going to do now?" Liz asked. "I mean our cover is exposed. The COC know where you are, Cammie."

"What about the boys?" Macey asked. "Do they know?"

"I'm 99.9% sure that they've figured it out by now," Bex responds. "And if they haven't then they are very stupid."

"I don't know what's going to happen next, but I know one thing for sure. I'm calling Joe, right now," I say.

And with that, I pick up my CIA issued phone, which nobody except my Mom, Joe, and the girls can contact me from, and dial Joe Solomon's number. I hold my breath as the phone rings and let out a sigh of relief when Joe picks up the phone.

"Cammie, what's up? Is everything okay?" Joe asks frantically.

"Ummm, we may or may not have a problem….." I say quietly.

I hold my breath as I wait for his response. _What will he say?_

* * *

 **Hey Guys! Once again I'm really, truly sorry for the late update. Yes, I realize that I haven't updated since the beginning of December and I know how bad that is. I really, really want to get back to updating regularly like I was when I first posted this story, but I just can't seem to find the time. One thing I'm sure of though is that I won't abandon the story because I made a promise to myself that no matter what I will finish this story, eventually. As y'all know** **CammieAMorgan has been helping me write the past couple chapters, and I'm proud to say that she had a major role in this chapter too. She wrote basically all of Zach's POV in this chapter, while I wrote Cammie's POV. Anyways, please review. I love hearing what y'all have to say.**

 **SHOUTOUT TO REVIEWERS: Thank you so much for your encouragement!**

 **Miss. L 2002: Thank you so much for your words. Idk what but there was something about them that was so encouraging and don't worry I won't quit and will pull through. The home stuff is better now though, so you are right about that.**

 **GallagherGirls13BYE** : **I'm glad you think so and even more glad that it brightened your mood.** **You'll find out Joe's reaction in the next chapter!**

 **BritishBombshell007: Thanks! You'll Joe's relation more in the next few chapters.**

 **Dreamer0704: Hey! I think every student understands how annoying school work is. I mean, it's like the teachers want to drive us crazy with all the work they give.**

 **bad-girl-always-bad: I hate to tell you this but I left you on a cliffhanger for this chapter too.**

 **CammieAMorgan: I can't believe you're staying up late reading my story! Although you did help with a good chunk of it. Thank you so much for that. You are such an amazing writer!**

 **GallaghergirlsEmbassyrowFan: Thank you! Sorry I updated so late.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Smiles180**


	16. Chapter 16

**Zach POV**

As soon as I enter the hotel room, Nick, Jonas, and Grant all jump out at me shouting like maniacs.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS?"

"MY BRITISH BOMBSHELL CAN KICK ASS!"

"THE SENATOR'S DAUGHTER? HOW?"

I cover my ears to block out all the screaming and shout out, "YOU GUYS NEED TO CALM DOWN!"

Then in a softer voice, I say, "We really shouldn't be surprised. They were suspicious before. As for the attackers, I have an idea who they might be, but I'll need to call Solomon first. Ok?"

"Yea," the boys muttered.

"Wait, didn't Cammie say something about calling Solomon also? What if she also knows Joe, I mean she could if she's a spy also," Jonas asks.

"I don't know bro but how about, for now, we don't worry about it and just try to figure out which school the girls go to," I reply.

With that said Jonas got out his computer and hooked it up to some flash drive while Nick and Grant got on the internet and started searching about Macey Mchenry. Which is pretty smart if I do say so myself, which I do. Macey is the senator's daughter and only last year I remember something being on the news about he being attacked and the press just about had a field day about that, so there has to be some information about what school she goes to.

Meanwhile, I call Solomon, as the phone starts ringing I hold my breath wondering what Joe will say. But what surprises me is that Solomon is currently on another call right now, which is strange because he is currently in England and it's like 3 in the morning over there. _Hmmmmmm….I wonder who he is talking to?_

"Hey guys," I call out. "Solomon isn't picking up. He's on another call right now."

"At 3am? In the morning?" Nick asks, suspiciously.

"That's exactly what I thought," I reply. "Did you guys find anything?"

"Nope, all the articles from the attack on Macey have been wiped and are no longer there," Grant replies.

"I couldn't hack and find anything on them. The CIA's firewalls have gotten a lot tighter and stronger." Jonas adds.

"Damn it, so we know nothing about these girls other than they have to be spies?" I ask frustrated. _Why couldn't we figure this out?_

"Yup," is Nick's response.

"How about we call him again in the morning and go to sleep for now. We've kinda had a crazy day and deserve some sleep," Jonas suggests.

Immediately Nick and Grant nod and even though I feel like I should get to the bottom of this, I too am feeling exhausted.

 _Tomorrow Cammie, I will figure your little secret out and hopefully, nothing is going to be brewing. Little did I know though that Joe Solomon already_ had something _planned…._

 **Joe Solomon POV**

I was in the middle of sleeping when I heard my phone going off, usually, I would ignore it but this phone was different only Cammie, Zach, Abby, and Rachel could reach this phone. So the minute I heard it ringing I jumped out of bed to see who was calling. It was Cammie. _Cammie…..CAMMIE!? WHY IS SHE CALLING ME AT 3:00am? Shit! Something bad must've of happened to them. Why is it always them?_

I quickly picked up the phone and immediately asked, "Cammie, what's up? Is everything okay?"

"Ummm, we may or may not have a problem….." Is the response I get from Cammie.

I internally groan "may or may not," means that there is definitely a problem. "What is it Cams?"

"The Circle knows where I am," She replies.

I groan out loud this time. _Seriously why did they have to find her?_

"Also we've met some Blackthorne boys, ummm their names are Nick Cross, Jonas Anderson, Grant Newman, and Zach Goode. They were in the restaurant with us when the Circle came and they helped us fight them off. And before you ask, no they do not know what school we go to." Cammie rushes out.

I digest the information she gave me and then realize something, "You met Blackthorne boys!? How!?"

"Liz may or may not have hacked the boys to steal their original hotel rooms and swapped them with ours. Plus, Bex and Lz met them while they were checking in." Cammie explained while I groaned. Seriously, the girls weren't supposed to meet the boys until like October of their senior year. They always end up ahead of the game.

Then another thought occurs to me and I ask, "Why were you even in a restaurant with them?"

On the phone I can hear Cammie groaning in frustration, "Nick asked Macey out and Macey said she said she'd come if Liz, Bex and I would get a date too."

"Ohhhhhhh," is my response. I'm thinking about what I should do when another phone call comes through. I look at the I.D. and see that it's Zach. _Zach. He's probably calling to inform me about the girls, I thought._

I groan out again and decline his call, he can wait. Right now I need to make sure Cammie is safe. Rachel, Abby and I were really hoping the C.O.C. wouldn't find her. We just wanted her to have a normal, relaxed summer but I guess that could never happen. Then an idea hits me, I chuckle and instantly start smirking. I can tell Cammie heard me because she cries out and asks, "NOW WHAT?"

I just chuckle some more and say, "You'll see, but tomorrow I want you girls to stay in the hotel room until I say otherwise. Is that clear?"

I can hear Cammie mumbling something under her breath and whatever she's saying definitely not pleasant. I grin and ask, "What was that? I couldn't really hear what you said."

Cammie groans and in a clear voice she says, "Yeah, yeah, I understand."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow then," and with that said I shut the phone and chuckle.

 _Tomorrow will be interesting, indeed. Now I just have to make sure Rachel approves, but I'm sure she will_.

 **Cammie POV**

I yelled out in frustration after I shut the phone with Joe. That conversation was so weird. He was worried in the beginning, but then towards the end, he was being mysterious and strange. He started chuckling and I could tell he was smirking even on the phone. He told us to stay inside and that he would be dropping by in Miami.

I was so caught up in all my thoughts that I didn't hear what Bex, Liz, and Macey were saying to me.

"Huh?" I asked. "I didn't hear you."

"Liz asked what he said," Bex recapped.

"Well, he said to stay in our rooms only and not leave until he said so. He was surprised that we met the Blackthorne boys and in a bit of shock. But then he got all mysterious like he just had a great idea. He also hinted that he will be seeing us tomorrow so I'm sure he has something interesting planned," I summarized.

"Okay," Bex, Liz, and Macey all respond.

"So we basically have to sit here trapped in this hotel until Solomon says anything else and do practically nothing?" Macey asks.

"Yup, this sucks," Bex states.

"So how about we just go to sleep and see what tomorrow brings," Liz suggests. "It has been a long day after all."

We all immediately agree with her. It's about 11pm right now and I'm about pass out, which is surprising cause I usually stay up much later. Nonetheless, We are all in bed then the next 5 minutes. And all I can think as I'm going to sleep is… _what do you have planned for us Joe?_

* * *

 **Hey Guys! Once again sorry for the long wait, I'm sorry I really truly am for not updating for that long. I do have some good news though, I'm finally back to writing these chapters completely on my own, well for now at least. These last couple chapters were co-written by CammieAMorgan, who BTW is AMAZING. But I wrote this chapter completely on my own which really surprises me because of the writer's block I was dealing with.**

 **Anyways I did have a question for y'all: Have any of you ever been to Miami before? If you could please PM me if you have visited that would be so helpful. I am struggling a bit with the descriptions of the settings since I've never actually been there before. Also, please review I'd like to y'alls thoughts.**

 **SHOUtOUTS:**

 **GallaghergirlsEmbassyrowFan: Does that answer your question? I thought Joe would've talked to Cammie first because he is very protective of her in my story and I thought it'd be nice to have Zach's phone call declined while Joe was talking to Cammie.**

 **GallagherGirls13BYE: Yup the Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys are starting to slowly learn about each other. I'm happy that your so excited to see where this story is going and are so supportive. I'm glad you liked that line, I did too! U** **nfortunately** **, I did not write it, CammieAMorgan**

 **Miss. L 2002: Thank so you much for all the love, encouragement, and support you've given me it means a lot to me. I'm so thrilled that you like my way of writing, and I do enjoy writing from Zach's POV a lot. It's fun getting to imagine Zach's way of thinking.**

 **Flash 2.0: Sorry it took me so long to update. I know exactly what you mean when you say that and I'm glad my story does that for you!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Smiles18**


End file.
